


You Be My Napoleon and I'll Be Your Joséphine

by ElectricPollyanna



Category: Dad's Army
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPollyanna/pseuds/ElectricPollyanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and Walker hangout in the washroom while waiting for the bus to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Be My Napoleon and I'll Be Your Joséphine

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the beginning of S5 E3 "A Soldier's Farewell" but you don't need to of seen to read this.
> 
> I'm sorry if I have ruined your childhood.

"Hey Pikey, the bus doesn't come for about 10 mins want to go to the ah.. washroom" Walker whispered into Pike's ear and winked.

"Alright, I sure am tired of Frazier moaning about how rubbish the picture was, I thought it was grand" Pike replied.

"’scuse me Sir?" Walker asked Mainwaring "may i be Excused?" Mainwaring frowned at Walker tutting "quickly". Walker smiled and walked into the washroom. 

"Uncle Arthur, May I go to the washroom?" Pike asked Wilson.

"uhh.. sure Frank" Pike turned and ran into the washroom.

Looking around to make sure they were the only ones in the washroom Walker turned around facing Pike "Come on then" Walker said with a mischievous smile and took Pike's hand dragging him into the closest cubicle and locking the door behind him. 

When Pike looked up at Walker, Walker kissed him passionately. "I have wanted to do that for days" Walker exclaimed and smiled at Pike.

"Really? you seemed to be alright with doing it without me" Pike softly scowled. 

"What are you talking about Frankie?" Walker said in a confused tone.

"That girl sitting next to you, you had your arm around her" Pike replied, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"Oh come on Frank, that didn't mean anything, I would of done it to you if you were next to me and if we were alone in there, come on now the bus should be here now" Walker said.

"You better make it up to me" Pike said with a cheeky smile.

"Of course" Joe said, and put his hands on Pike's hips and kissed him deeply. 

After they had run out of breath, they parted. Walker said "come on they're probably waiting for us" and gave Pike one quick peck on the lips and opened the cubicle door and walked out of the washroom soon followed by Pike. "Sorry Mr. Mainwaring, I was having a smoke and I pulled Private Pike into conversation" Walker said when Mainwaring gave them a good dressing-down for making the rest of the platoon wait.


End file.
